


One of the Pack

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Digital Devil Saga 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland found a place where he feels at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Spring '08  
> Prompt: Digital Devil Saga – Embryon/Roland – Cuddling – He'd never felt such a powerful sense of belonging.

It’s weird, Roland thinks as his glasses are taken away from him and he is laid down on a thin mattress. He has never really felt he fit in much anywhere: damn writer’s quirk, Adil had once said. Even when he had had to lead the Lokapala, he had felt more like a vague signpost suggesting they go here and there than a real leader with a team under his command.

It can only be the sign that something is deeply wrong with him, then, that the only thing he feels as he lay in the middle of a pile of perfect, artificially designed bodies smelling faintly of blood and corruption, a smell that he too will soon bear, is an overwhelming sense of belonging.


End file.
